


The Poetry of Magic: (Coda, Christmas 2018)

by elfin



Series: The Poetry of Magic [13]
Category: Jonathan Creek (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 19:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfin/pseuds/elfin
Summary: Christmas





	The Poetry of Magic: (Coda, Christmas 2018)

For the first time in as long as he could remember, it snowed on Christmas Eve. In Briar Hollow, West Sussex, the white flakes fell thick and fast, carpeting roads, pavements, gardens and fields in a flawless white blanket.

Outside Ripley Mill, on the edge of the village, a blue BMW was rapidly vanishing under the crisp white. The warmth of its recently-used engine had melted the first flurry to land on the bonnet, but it had soon cooled and the snowfall was relentless for a time. 

Inside the mill, the ground floor kitchen sat dark and silent. The Christmas aromas of freshly roasted coffee and home-made cinnamon biscuits filled the circular room. Up the wooden stairs, the lounge was lit by flashing colour from the Christmas tree. Half-empty glasses and small plates with nothing but crumbs remaining lay abandoned on the bare floor next to the old leather sofa. Torn wrapping paper littered the wooden floorboards; shining silver stars and glittering reindeer.

On each step of the iron spiral staircase, the flames of so many lit candles sent shadows dancing over the walls. Wax dripped silently into glass dishes and onto metal plates. At the top of the staircase, a wrought iron bedstead shifted with the oldest rhythm of them all, rattling the chain holding up the brass chandelier above the kingsize mattress. 

Shuddering with the last vestiges of orgasm, Jonathan Creek collapsed into the arms of his lover and was immediately pulled close. He slid out of Adam’s body as muscular legs wrapped around his own, trapping him in place, mess be damned. 

Eventually, he managed to raise his head and he laughed softly to see the red velvet Santa hat with the white fur rim still on Adam’s head. He pulled gently on the white pompom.

‘Hey, hands off my hat.’

‘I can't believe it stayed on.’ 

‘Neither can I, the way you were yanking it earlier.’ Jonathan grinned smugly and lay his head back on Adam’s chest. ’So what time is everyone turning up in the morning?’

‘No earlier than ten,’ Jonathan assured him, tightening his arm around Adam’s waist, burrowing his hand between flushed skin and warm sheets to make his point. ‘Don’t worry. Everyone will love you.’

‘Everyone except for Polly.’

‘Polly’s come to terms with you.’

‘Still, I’m not sure it would be a good idea if she found you in bed with me wearing only a Santa hat.’

‘She’s my ex-wife, not my mother.’ He couldn’t bring himself to move far enough to set the alarm. 

‘Allow me.’

With one hand, Adam reached across and set the alarm for eight, putting his hand over Jonathan’s where it lay on his chest, when he turned back.

‘I have a question to ask.’

‘Okay.’

‘Will you marry me?’

Jonathan lifted his head. ’Excuse me?’

‘Marry me. I’ve heard it’s coming back into fashion, two people who love each other making a formal commitment in front of friends and family.’

He couldn’t quite believe what he was hearing. ‘You want to get married?’ 

‘To you. Yes. Why is that so difficult to believe?’

‘In all the years I’ve known you, all the women you’ve been with, you’ve proposed marriage exactly once.’

It took a moment, Jonathan imagined he could see the cogs turning, but then he remembered Elsa. ‘A mistake. Surely I’m allowed one without you holding it against me.’

‘I don’t want to be your second.’

‘I don’t think that’s likely, do you? After all this time?’ Jonathan was lost for words, and the tips of Adam’s fingers drawing shapes on the back of his hand was more than a little distracting. ‘Say yes.’

‘Why?’

‘Because I love you.’

In all honesty, Jonathan couldn’t find a reason to say no. Couldn’t really find a reason to find a reason. He looked at Adam with what he knew was the same exasperated affection he’d always looked at him, and met the same mix of awe and adoration. ‘Fine. Yes.’

‘Not the romantic acceptance I had in mind but I’ll take it.’ Adam lifted his shoulders and touched his lips to Jonathan’s. Jonathan pulled his hand from under Adam’s to link their fingers, and only then did he notice the gold band on his ring finger. 

‘How did you…?’

‘I learnt from the best. You always said sleight of hand was the one thing I was actually good at.’ Adam twisted the band around the base of his finger. 

‘Not the only thing.’ Reaching for the light switch, Adam plunged them into the darkness of the countryside. Jonathan felt a chaste kiss to his forehead and a couple of minutes later Adam’s breathing evened out. Jonathan lay awake for a long, long time, wondering if he’d imagined that whole interlude, or if he had in fact just got engaged to Adam Klaus.


End file.
